Perfected Destiny
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: With Jake, Lorena feared nothing and knew only happiness just as it was meant to be.


Title: "Perfected Destiny"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: With Jake, Lorena feared nothing and knew only happiness just as it was meant to be.  
Warnings: Het  
Disclaimer: Jake Sommers, Lorena Costa, and California Dreams are © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She grumbled underneath her breath in Spanish as she walked out of the mall and the wind nearly sucked the door out of her hand. Her dark eyes scanned the parking lot, and her heart sank even lower. Just as she had suspected, he wasn't there even though he had told her he would be. Gathering her bags and purse close, Lorena berated herself for failing to bring her umbrella.

She started to step out from underneath the awning when a loud blast of thunder and lightning filling the dark sky sent her quickly scurrying backwards. With a reserved sigh, she reached for her cell. She'd have to try to call her father even though he was bound to be in a meeting. She stepped to the side as she dialed his number and the mall's employees started rushing pass her. The mall would soon be closed, Lorena thought as the wind blasted through her, and if she didn't get a ride, she'd have to walk home in this mess. As she had suspected, her father's secretary refused to let her through, citing that Mr. Costa was in a meeting and could not afford to be bothered. Lorena had just flipped her cell closed when a familiar roar caught her attention.

She looked up. A brilliant smile lit her face as she watched her leather-clad Knight bring his bike straight up to the entrance. He parked it there, his warning glare killing any protests the fleeing workers may have had. She watched, enjoying the show, as he swung one long leg over the gleaming motorcycle before dismounting and coming to stand before her.

He took off his helmet and shook out his dark, wet hair. A shy grin teased his mouth as he spoke, "Sorry I'm late, sweetheart."

Lorena's eyes met Jake's, and she melted all over again, just as she did every time she set eyes upon him. "It's all right. You're here now, mi gaupo amante." Most of her peers would have backed away from the smell of wet leather and grease that wafted from him, but Lorena leaned right in when he reached out for a kiss.

His strong hands closed around her slender waist as she leaned into him. The leather folds of his jacket closed partially around her as he dipped his head. Her hands cupped his handsome face, her fingers sending a slight spray of water falling as they caressed his smooth face and jet black hair. Their lips met in a deeply passionate kiss, their tongues dancing in a ritual as old as time, as time itself stood still.

When finally they parted, Lorena stood, slightly dazed, still gazing into his eyes as Jake went to work. He took her bags and purse, strapped them securely into his bags, and then helped her into first his jacket and then his second helmet, which was pink because it was the color she had chosen despite his initial protests.

He leaned in again before fastening the helmet's strap. His nose touched hers ever so slightly as he gazed directly into her eyes. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do, and I love you," she answered, her eyes shimmering with joy into his, before he kissed her again.

An enormous rubble of thunder quickly parted them, but as they drove through the howling storm and biting winds seconds later, pressed close together, Lorena was not scared. As the wind tugged at them, the rain beat at them, and the lightning flashed all around, she knew she was safe. She was always safe with Jake, but that was only one of the million or so reasons why she loved him.

When they were together, nothing else mattered for they were finally whole, and as one completed, blissful union, they could tackle anything. She snuggled into his back and smiled her contentment at the happily ever after life had handed her, never once thinking it might ever end for this, to her, was perfected destiny and she believed, with all her heart, that nothing could ever part them now that they had found their missing parts, their soul mates, in each other. With him, she feared nothing and knew only happiness just as it was meant to be.

**The End**


End file.
